


Baby Bumps

by Ray_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [53]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: The Doctor is there to assure Donna pregnancy hasn't changed a thing.





	Baby Bumps

**Author's Note:**

> So while looking through some old documents, I came across this little prompt fill I never actually posted. I think maybe I was hanging onto it in case a series developed, but the series has yet to materialize so I thought it'd be best to just post now. This can be paired with the fic New Adventure, in which while traveling together the Doctor and Donna realize they are having a baby. This would take place some time after that, though. Please enjoy!

He felt he really had outdone himself this time. Donna had seemed to think so at least. And a fun and more importantly safe trip was a rare occurrence for them. Of course, these days he was going out of his way to find safe places in time and space. With the baby on the way, it wasn’t just him and Donna he had to look out for anymore.

Securing invites to the Grand Gala of Garulea hadn’t been easy, especially as the Garulean bouncers were trained to see through physic paper. Nevertheless, he’d had a few strings he could still pull and had announced their destination to a Donna who had practically covered his face in excited kisses before rushing off to their room to change.

But that had been nearly an hour ago, and Donna still hadn’t returned to the console room from getting ready.

“Donna? Ready to go?” The Doctor poked his head into their bedroom and spent about half a minute looking around before he spotted her toes just poking out from the closet. “Donna?”

“Just go on without me,” she said, voice slightly muffled.

The Doctor felt his eyebrows raise. It wasn’t like Donna at all to want to miss a party. More determined than ever to get to the bottom of this, he went to the front of the closet itself.

He was brought up short momentarily by the sight of Donna in nothing but her knickers and a bra, a pleasant distraction at the best of times. Not so pleasant was the miserable look on her face, or the way she’d drawn her knees up and wrapped her arms around them as best she could with her stomach having grown to accommodate their child.

“What’s wrong?”

She looked up. “I can’t fit into my favorite dress anymore.”

To the left of her, he noticed the offending garment lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

“Oh.”

“I don’t suppose the wardrobe room has a maternity section.”

“Uh, well, it’s never exactly been an issue before.”

“I thought not.” Donna sighed. “Look, you go on. I’ve got a date with an apple craving, and you’ll be better off without me there anyway. Don’t know why you want to be seen with me these days, way I look.”

The Doctor frowned. Not this. “Donna, of course I want to be seen with you. Listen to me,” he added when she had made no indication of having done so. “There is nothing to be ashamed of about weight gain. When pregnant, it just so happens to be a necessity. If anyone has a problem with the way you look they clearly lack common sense and very possibly a heart.”

She sighed again. “I know you’re right. I just can’t help it. Every time I look in the mirror and see myself—”

“But it’s not  _ just _ yourself, Donna. It’s you and the baby. Together. You are so much more than any one person. You- you’re creating a life, right now! Right this minute, there is a brand new life form taking shape and growing because of the home you’ve given it. That’s more beautiful than any dress.”

She met his eyes at last. “Still can’t go to a gala in just my underwear.”

“Well, no,” he agreed, watching as her smile grew only adding to the glow she exuded these days. She had a  _ glow _ . How could she not see that? “But the TARDIS has clothes in all shapes and sizes, even if they weren’t specifically meant for maternity. Shouldn’t take us a minute to find something suitably stunning.”

She shook her head but moved to get up, though that was proving easier said than done. Donna tried to find a position to push on the floor while still maintaining a good balance for a minute or two before tilting her head to look at him again. “Can you help me up? Your child is pretty heavy.”

“I thought this was our child.”

Donna gave a harrumph. “Then you better do your fair share. Start pulling.”

He took hold of both her hands and heaved, steadying her against his body and taking the opportunity to run his hands down every delicious curve, especially the swell of her belly.

“Oi,” said Donna, though it wasn’t even remotely sharp.

“Can’t be helped, I’m afraid,” he said, affecting an air of tragedy. “You’ve always been beautiful, but it’s only getting more so every day. Soon I’ll have lost my head completely just at the sight of you.”

“Oh, whatever shall I do with you then?” Asked Donna, choosing to play along much to his delight.

“Well,” said the Doctor. He paused to nose along her jawline, then dipped down to kiss her collarbone. His fingers were occupying themselves dancing along the elastic of her knickers. “I’ve got a few ideas left knocking about in here.”

Donna’s arms had formed a loose circle about his shoulders, and she played with the hairs at the base of his neck. “Should I remind you I’m supposed to be getting dressed and not  _ un _ dressed?”

He pulled back to look at her, meeting her grin with his own. Then he shook his head. “No.”

They were a bit more than fashionably late to the Grand Gala of Garulea.


End file.
